


Red Room

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: The second time they met Edward immediately found out the man didn’t like him.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Red Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312702) by [Reeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno). 



> English is not my first language, and to be honest I never wrote any fic in English yet, I did my best to put them together, translate it properly, but still there could be massive bugs and mistakes, feel free to let me know if there is any terrible mistakes.
> 
> Violence and torture are only implied, nothing really happened in this fic.

The second time they met Edward immediately found out the man didn’t like him.

It’s not just no interest, but disgust, when emotions like that projected, it can’t be mistaken, no one would mistake it, because it’s too strong, too sharp. The only problem was that the man never revealed it a year ago. He was really furious when they first met, but most of the time he was calm and dignified, maintaining perfect manners.

But Edward didn’t need his interest, as long as he provided information about the philosopher’s stone like he promised, that would be enough for Edward.

Edward passed the stated alchemist test, though most officers were clearly nervous about his rash behavior, the man on the second floor didn’t even raise an eyebrow, he just sat there with his arm crossed, a cold smile hanged on the corner of his lips.

Edward caught his icy stare when his spear was cut off, chill climbed up from his spine, not only because he couldn’t see shit about this Führer’s moves, but also because his future superior, the man who sat on the second floor like an outsider observer.

Pinako warned him about the military, about this dangerous invitation, and particular the military dog who lit all his ashes up with his flame of anger.

‘Mustang made great contribution during Ishval Civil war, this war took away Winry’s parents, took away my kids. You must be very careful around him, no one will lend you a hand out of no reason, boy, he must wants something from you, you need to hold your ground.’

Edward didn’t take it too seriously at first, but he got into a trouble right before they met, and the man clearly had prepared for the situation; and then the test, the ordinary looking Führer who’s movement was so fast that Edward was unable to catch even with just his eyes, and the unusually indifference his recommender shown. Everything reminded him of Pinako’s warning.

But Edward had already seen how the hell looks like, nothing would be worse than that, even the man wanted to use him, there would be only mutual benefit between them, he also needed information from that man. This was how the world runs, you always have to pay for whatever you want, Edward understood this already.

He didn’t get any comments from the man, Hawkeye was waiting outside the examination hall, when they was going to leave, Edward looked back unconsciously.

“Colonel will not come with us.” Lieutenant paused, seemed a bit hesitated, and then asked “How’s your test?”

“Not too bad I guess,” Edward thought about the sleek cut left on his spear, ”I was too careless.”

“What?” asked the Lieutenant.

So Edward told her about his exam, she didn’t look very happy about it.

“You are too reckless!” She held her temper but still sounded a bit angry,” Führer Bradley made outstanding contributions before he took office, he did not ascend to that high position for no reason!”

“Well he doesn’t seem so remarkable…” Edward muttered gloomily.

“You’re lucky you didn’t end up in jail on the spot,” Lieutenant shook her head, “Private fighting is forbidden in the military, and you won’t be allowed to attack your superiors, these will be punished and, in some cases, dismissed for trial or even imprisonment. Don’t think you can do anything because of your age, today they might let you go as this is your first offense, and you are too young to know certain rules. But sooner or later it will not work.” Lieutenant led him into the car, “I suggest you study the rules and regulations of the military as soon as possible. If you need to be a member of the military, there are certain things you must have to know.”

Edward wasn’t prepared for this bucket of lectures, but he nodded cautiously and made no attention to challenge the lieutenant’s apparently strained nerves.

He asked tentatively of Colonel Mustang when they parted.

“Probably will be criticized.” Lieutenant Hawkeye pressed her lips into a thin line, then said, “He failed to fulfill the obligation of guidance as your recommender, and he has to be partly responsible for your actions.” Perhaps the color on Edward’s face changed so obviously, she decided to add, “and they probably have other things to discuss as well. Colonel always has a lot of meetings; I don’t think your exam would be a big problem for them. Don’t think too much about it.”

Edward thought about the cold attitude he felt from the man, knew that the lieutenant was only trying to comfort him. He accepted her kind offer anyway.

The next time he met Mustang was a week later, he was given a piece of paper, a silver watch, and some polite formulae that doesn’t really mean anything.

The man in the office had this unique majesty, if Edward haven’t seen him coldly before, he won’t be able to detect it under his perfect formulaic smile. But Edward can always felt that distance, which he hid well, he looked even friendly when Edward was introduced to his future work fellows, he could see the tight connection between them through the way they talked. The team seemed to quickly accept Edward, but this didn’t include his boss. He looked like he did accept Ed, though in fact he didn’t, it was an instinct, Edward couldn’t figure Mustang out, but it still made him very curious.

Mystery always begets curiosity. As an alchemist, study the unknown seems to be an instinct. Edward found himself observing Mustang in his spare time. When they know about each other better, he paid attention to other people’s attitudes towards Mustang, to the comments and feedbacks of Mustang from those who he would rarely intersect with.

Mustang has a reputation for being popular around females, most people would bring this up when they talk of him, so of cause Edward also learned about things that other men have criticized him for, like ‘marks on the neck’ or ‘special little idiosyncrasies’ and all sorts of obscure but apparently private stuff that shouldn’t be mentioned in public, Edward didn’t see those himself, but he couldn’t understand why women willing to waste their feelings on Mustang, when this man clearly didn’t take any relationship seriously.

The other thing was Mustang’s temper, not too many people would mention that. To those close associates and friends, it was usually described as some mutual issues of senior officers, and that was entirely acceptable; but once cross that line of connection, to those who didn’t know Mustang so well, he was well know as a ‘moody’ or even occasionally ‘scary’ person.

And, that’s usually where the war would be bought up.

Edward put all pieces together into one image of a merciless slaughterer on the war field.

What he couldn’t figure out was that when his imagination refined to the face, when he tried to picture that pair of eyes, he would unintentionally choose the one on the second floor. It was like that Mustang was trying to maintain his sense of sanity that hangs on the edge of precipice, like he was hovering at a delicate point between normal and insane, even a slightest deviation will break his calm surface and reveal whatever madness lies beneath.

This seemed perfectly fit into the description of ‘scary’, and entirely wrong at the same time. Edward didn’t know what caused his nervous tension, his instinct told him Mustang was hiding other secrets.

The fake philosopher’s stone took him to Reole, when he returned to Mustang’s office to report that it was a fake, he didn’t even feel disappoint, if the stone was so easy to get, that wouldn’t be called the stone of legend. Edward can cope with the loss. But it was strange that Mustang also didn’t seem so surprised, which made him curious as this man was pretty much positive when he told him about Reole…

Maybe it was Al and his own business eventually, Edward thought, it didn’t matter to Mustang anyway, the only thing Mustang needed was that Reole was free from the deceiver by Fullmetal Alchemist, and he could get some fame from it and put it on his glory resume. Every time Edward tried to get more information out of him, whether it was about the philosopher’s stone or not, Mustang made sure Edward understood it. He was not a fan of these platitudes, they made him upset and sometimes he hated to hear them, so that was a nice and efficient way to shove Edward out of Mustang’s office. It’s getting dark, Mustang’s coat was placed on side of his desk, he had somewhere to go.

Edward had no intention to talk to him anymore, if there was no valuable information and the man was willing to give him some days’ off, he’d better accept it and find himself something else to do, he would spend his time somewhere much meaningful, like stay in the library with Alphonse for days. He wasn’t sure what made him notice the vague traces on the skin at the edge of Mustang’s collar, he squinted subconsciously at them, making sure he didn’t see those wrong before he got Mustang’s attention.

Suddenly those comments rushed into his mind, the promiscuous private life, little kinky preferences, all the surreptitious speculations and scurrilous portrayals.

Before Mustang could trough any sarcasm at him, Edward jerked out, “Seems you have a date to go, colonel.”

Pleased by the trace of annoyance flashed over Mustang’s face, Edward snorted.

But the expression changed quickly, Mustang’s eyes narrowed dangerously, eyebrows unfurled, corner of his lip pulled slightly, he made a look Edward had never seen before. “It’s adults only,” his voice was soft and sleek, Edward instinctively felt threatened, “Stick your nose somewhere else, Fullmetal, I don’t want my chess ended up dead of curiosity.”

Edward kept his mouth shut and left, this was the first time he had received a real threat from Mustang, when Al asked about his shitty look with all concern, all Edward could do was take a deep breath and spit out ‘sick bastard’.

Thereafter, Edward found they could pretty much get along if he didn’t pry into Mustang’s mysterious private life, which also seemed to be an unwritten rule in the man’s office even he didn’t seem to mind the gossip. His crews could complain about him dating all kinds of girls, all the flowers and gifts and personal use of the military phone lines, even occasionally, marks on his neck and wrists, but the subjects were always known by everyone else, those topics that involves anything like ‘party’ or ‘fetish’ or ‘group gathering’ would never going to be mentioned, although Edward was sure they must have heard of them.

Probably because it was work after all, they needed serious work attitude, commonly nobody would spend time in such gossip to try their luck on their superior’s tolerance.

The second warning came from Maes Hughes. When they got a lead of the philosopher’s stone, Hughes interrupted whatever they were trying to say in the ward. Edward couldn’t understand why, but suddenly Bradley was in the ward, and he instinctively decided to keep quiet because of Hughes’s gaze.

When Bradley left, Hughes dismissed the others, waring eyes calmly stared at Edward behind the reflective lenses: “Don’t put your luck in the military, not to speak your trust.”

“That’s too bad,” said Edward, “Thought obeying military orders has priority for all military dogs.”

“You take direct orders from Mustang,” Hughes reminded, “He is your military. Want to be a good puppy? Obey him.”

“I’m afraid we’ve got some trust issues.” Edward shrugged lamented.

“Obedience is not trust,” Hughes curled up his lips, “Although personally I think you are wrong about this, but being paranoid isn’t a bad thing here, just try to remember not to use it in the wrong place. Whatever you are going to do, keep them low.”

-

He was not fully prepared when he was invited to the Führer’s office, several papers placed on the desk in front of him, he read them, Mustang’s men were transferred to several remote corners, two of which assigned directly to the Führer, him and Hawkeye.

There was no arrangement for Mustang, so he would still stay in Central, but it’s clear that he was completely elevated. Edward had no interest work for homunculi, they needed him alive, there was no way he would be killed here, so he threw out his wathch.

Bradley hummed with satisfaction, “Remind me of one thing,” he said, “since you are going to work for me from now on, you can certainly have some privilege. Alphonse can stay here; you’re coming with me.”

Edward didn’t think he had much of a choice, before they left, Bradley glanced at his chair. “Put your coat on.” He ordered.

As Edward followed, the homunculi asked casually, “You don’t like your former superior so much, do you, Edward?”

Edward snorted.

“Well, I suppose so. You’ve caused him a lot of trouble.” The homunculi said so with a smile, “but he also stood in the way of your promotion in return, seem to me you certainly deserve a higher rank, how about Brigadier General?”

“I don’t need useless stuff.” Edward said, “Just in case, I didn’t promised to serve you.”

“Do not make your decision so early, kid,” Bradley wasn’t offended at all, “I thought you don’t like him.”

“I’m very picky, old man.” Edward replied defiantly.

“That’s good.”homunculi stopped in front of a door, hand on the knob, Edward noticed they were out of the security range, this is the top floor of the Central Command, he’d never been here before, but apparently no one works here, the hallway was completely empty, this strange place gave Edward a bad feeling. “You don’t want to work for me, I get it, and I do can drop the offer-”the one eyed homunculi turned to him with a strange smile, and then opened the door.

Before his inner guard was prepared, the sight rushed in first, Edward took a step back unconsciously.

‘no one will lend you a hand out of no reason’

‘not to use your paranoid in the wrong place’

‘stick your nose somewhere else, Fullmetal’

A hand pressed firmly on his shoulder, pushed him into the blood-red room. “It’s just a simple task,” Bradley whispered in his ear, “Bring me his thumbs, then you are free to go.”

Edward shook his head, couldn’t make a sound, didn’t dare to make any sound, suddenly all the threads strung together in his mind, all those hypocritical attitudes, the occasional disgust he shown, the unspeakable marks on his pale skin, and the temper and his suddenly tight schedule each time he had to report to him, each single clue was like an ugly mark left on the body in front of him, he could hear the blood dripping on the floor beneath his feet. The only lucky thing was that he was blindfolded.

“Don’t be scared,” Bradley’s hypocritical and gentle voice nudged behind him. The sick bastard had prepared this for him, and specifically reminded him to put his coat on, like the room wasn’t red enough. Mustang hated his coat, now he knew where the hatred came from. “He always behaved good, never put up a fight, but you see, what he is capable of really starts to disturb us, so if you do not willing to work for us, you can walk away by fixing this little problem first.” Bradley snaped his finger quietly.

“What’s the matter? Can’t do it?”

This sick fucker, Edward was dazed by the shock and anger, the jerk wanted him to talk, which made Edward felt horrible. “Let him go,” he demanded, his voice dry and husky, he tried to ignore the visibly quiver of the man who was pinned to the wall when he started to talk, this was even worse, “Let him go. I’ll work for you.”

“Wise decision.” Bradley smiled, “Good, then time to go.”

“Let him go.” Edward said again.

“Well, then my request is still the same.” Bradley said blandly, “I have been very lenient with you, my little friend,” homunculi continued emotionlessly, “The girl about your same age, what was the name?”

Edward’s heart sank.

“Rockbell?”

“Are you going to kill him?” Edward asked desperately.

“What are you talking about,” Bradley laughed, “This is his job here, though I have to say, he’s been spending a lot more time here since you joined the military, I think some of the higher-ups do have a good impression of you for that.”

“You can stay here for a while if you like, his break will be over soon. You can see what he needs to do here.”

“I don’t think these fits for children, sir.” Before Edward could reject, a hoarse voice cut in, “Get out of here, Fullmetal.”

“I’m afraid you can’t give him orders any longer, Mustang,” Bradley said, like this was some perfectly ordinary trivialities, “I’ve promoted him to Brigadier General, and if he is willing to, he is also entitled to enter this room now.”

“I have no interests in kids, I’m afraid.” The tone is relaxed, but Edward couldn’t breathe.

“You’ve got no choice here.” Bradley reminded him, then turned to Edward with a mock complaint, “Told you, he hasn’t been so cooperative since you came. He used to be very obedient.”

“Don’t listen to…”

“Shut up!” Edward shouted, his voice trembling, he couldn’t help it.

He had no choice but to leave.

He had not seen Mustang again until the appointed day, but no one told him that Mustang was dead, which meant Bradley did not deceive him at least on that point.

-

“Why you stay.” Mustang asked.

“Advantage of position,” Edward said lightly, “plus the uniform is not red.”

“Don’t you need to go to Xing with Alphonse?” Mustang took a sip from his glass, ignored the latter part of what he said.

“Will you approve if I go?” Edward asked.

“You are at my rank, there’s no need to ask for my approval.” Mustang replied flatly.

“I don’t think so,” Edward traced his sight to the man, locked that pair of dark eyes, “Ranks just means shit to me, you know that.”

“Why stay.”

“You are my military,” said Edward, “You want me to wag my tail to anyone, I’ll do that, if it’s someone else asking? Screw it.”

Mustang almost smiled, “Hughes?”

“Hughes.”

“Fucking dramatic.” He commented.

“Hell yeah, I’m kindda used to it.” Edward crossed his legs, “I’ve got one question, don’t know if you'd mind.”

“You won’t ask if I do?” Mustang blinked.

Edward shrugged, “Then I won’t ask,” He put his leg down, stepped away from his chair and leaned to kiss the man in the military uniform.

Mustang’s lips were cold, the temperature made him trembled a little, their lips were pressed together, no one moved.

Edward backed a bit, forehead to forehead, nose tip to nose tip, breathe intertwined with each other.

“What are you looking at?” the man asked.

“Checking if I’m still in whole piece, ” Edward replied, “and check if there is any smell of something burning.”

“And?” Mustang asked.

“Everything’s fine.” Edward said.

“What were you trying to ask?”

“Do you want a dog?” Edward asked against his lips, “probably won’t bite anyone else except for its owner, but fight quite well.”

“Felt like I’ve been keeping one for years,” Mustang said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well then…” said Edward, “are you still going to keep it?”

The man sighed, closed up the only distance between their lips.

Phone rang at an inopportune time， Mustang glared, before his reached it, Edward picked it up.

Mustang could recognize Hughes' voice miles away.

“Not a good time, Colonel Hughes,” Edward tilting his lips, Mustang could hear Hughes asking if they were busy on the other side of the line. “Yes we are,” Edward replied, pursing his lips, “if it wasn’t for your call, I would have taken off his coat by now.”

There was a silence on the other end of the line, Mustang raised an eyebrow at Edward.

“Anything else?” The young man snapped.

Before Mustang could identify what Hughes said, Edward slammed the phone down.

“Let me guess,” Mustang said with amusement, “wear a condom?”

“You really know each other so well,” Edward narrowed his eyes, “I’m jealous.”

“Tell this to Elicia,” Mustang ran his finger into Edward’s collar, unbuttoned it.

“I’m afraid your dog isn’t very clever on being jealous,” Edward grabbed that hand, biting on the index finger slightly, “you mind?”

“Jealousy,” Mustang repeated, “That’s good.”

“Got a condom?” Edward asked.

“You mind?” Mustang stared.

“Not really.” Edward loosened the man’s collar, nibbled on that pale skin underneath, “Can I leave some marks?”

“Suit yourself,” Mustang breathed softly in Edward’s hair, his voice quiet, but Edward heard it loud and clearly, “In fact, the more the better.”

“Well,” Edward smiled against the man’s skin, “as your wish.”

They knocked over some papers, photos scattered all over the floor, documenting the streets, the houses, soldiers…all kinds of damage and injuries. One of which was a wreckage of a burned room, charred red walls faintly visible in the ashes. Headquarter was badly damaged this time, although the room was far from the center of the conflict, but no one will really suspect. After Mustang burned it, Edward blew up half the construct in that area ‘accidentally’, it had to be rebuilt anyway, state alchemists needed to do some real work, but the room would disappear forever, Edward would made sure of it.

He still could see the crumbling sanity in Mustang’s eyes, see all the madness and savage he tried to hide, all the things that made his self-defense ran instinctively were still there, but now, Edward made sure that he will catch everything that belong to that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think too much of the whole red room thing, so please don't take it too serious. Maes gets to live because Mustang doesn't trust Bradley at the begining, and probably gets some crucial information when he was in the room.  
> The other thing is that Mustang is not the only victim in that room.
> 
> Dear PhotonTiaL wrote another choice of Edward, which he decided to stay in the room and use his privilege to get Bradley's trust by declare Mustang as his own (of cause he was acting), you can find the fic in Chinese here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301269.


End file.
